Nickelodeon
Pinwheel 1977-1979 This was the original logo for the channel when it launched in December 1, 1977; at the time of its original debut, Nickelodeon was named Pinwheel. The pinwheel is on the left side on the text. Pinwheellogo1.gif|Network ID. Nickelodeon 1979-1980 The network's first logo showed a man in a bowler hat looking into a Nickelodeon machine. New York based creative director/designer, Joseph Iozzi, designed the first Nickelodeon logo. He also named the channel and created all the advertising. The first model ever used in a Nickelodeon advertisement was the designers son, Joseph Iozzi II. The font used in the logo was designed by Lubalin, Smith, Carnase, Inc. The intent of Iozzi was to replace the graphic of the line illustration of the man peering into the Nickelodeon with a period illustration of a boy in nickers, British flat cap, big suspenders, tip toed on a stylish iron train step looking into the Nickelodeon font. Available time and new management never permitted the planned redesign. Nickelodeon Promos- 1979! Nickelodeon 1980.png 1980-1981 In 1980, Nickelodeon slightly updated their logo, utilizing a typeface similar to the ITC Souvenir font. Their identification logos at the time featured a mime doing things on a black background with an instrumental cover of the song "Put That Little Nickel In" as background music. The font may be the same as Pinwheel's logo and slightly modified. Nickelodeon_logo_1980.svg|Without "The Young People's Channel" Mime screenshot.png Nickelodeon bumper 1980.png 1981-1984 This logo was introduced in 1981, and the rainbow letters were designed by Lou Dorfsman. Bob Klein added a pinball behind it.The Nickelodeon logo, designed by Tom Corey & Scott Nash The pinball theme was used in the network's IDs during the period including one that used early '80s-era computer-generated graphics. This logo was used in tandem with the 1984 Balloon font version, from October 8, 1984 until it was phased out entirely in March 1985. The logo shown above has no black lines for the print version. Untitledghth.png|Proposed variant of logo from 1981 Nickelodeon silver ball.jpg|Silver Ball Version 1984-present On October 8, 1984, Nickelodeon began utilizing a new theme with their multitude of logos: orange silhouettes with the word "Nickelodeon" (written in the Balloon Extra Bold font) on them. Eventually, the "splat" design would be the most used, representing the slime Nickelodeon has been known for since it began broadcasting the Canadian series You Can't Do That on Television in 1981; Nickelodeon would later adopt the trademark as part of its own programming. Designed by Fred/Alan, Inc., originally with just a star in mind, it has grown to be the most well-known and recognized Nickelodeon logo. The wordmark was rarely, if ever, seen isolated from a shape of some kind. This logo is still used on the TEENick nightime block, "NickSplat" for classic bumpers. *''(Other Logos: Nickelodeon/Other)'' *''(Network IDs: Nickelodeon/Other IDs)'' *Fred Seibert *Fred/Alan *Nickelodeon Logo Logic on Flickr 2003-2009 Beginning in April 2003, Nickelodeon would discontinue their older logos in place of splat themed logos forever but their older logos were still used in split screen credits until 2006. Nick India Logo.png Images (6).jpg Images (5).jpg Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:Television channels